Although the treatment for an ingrown nail is classified into one performed by an operation and one carried out by correction, the latter has been mainly carried out.
As the correcting device for performing such correction, there have been known devices that are configured to have hooks disposed at both left and right ends of a base plate so as to be engageable with the side edges of a nail such that the vertical distance between the base plate and the hooks is variable by screw arrangement (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
These conventional measures have been ones that directly apply a correcting force to a nail by operating the screw arrangement and that come off from the nail when the ingrown nail has been corrected to some degree by the application of such a correcting force. Further, the distance between the left and right hooks is variable only in a certain range in Patent Document 1 while the distance is invariable in Patent Document 2. For these reasons, these conventional measures have been difficult to use a single correcting device for correcting nails having different lengths in left and right directions, in other words, different sizes, different thicknesses or different degrees of deformation.